


When Lux met Ahri

by Meris3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cheating, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fondling, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kitsune, Lesbian Sex, Molestation, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Slash, Squirting, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meris3/pseuds/Meris3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux strolls into mid lane, planning on having a normal game. Then it turns out she is against Ahri the promiscuous fox girl, who wants nothing more than to violate the lady of luminosity to her core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You teleport into summoners rift with a distinct pop as your body materialises. The other four members of your team, just the same. You look out across your base, the defences forming together preparing for the coming battle.

Luxana Crownguard, Lady of luminosity, the petite light mage and all around good girl as far as anyone knows. Brother to Garen of the Kings guard, a well known beef cake and clear example of a Demacian. Your hardly in his shadow though, allot of people know your name and for good reason. Your an extremely talented light mage especially for such a young age. In secret you even worked with the special forces as a spy going deep under cover, few knew the full extent of your accomplishments. But you are well recognised for them regardless.

You buy the typical starting items and make your way out of the base, boots clacking against the stone floor as you go. You’ve got a bit of time before the minions spawn and laning phase starts. But what do you want to do while you wait?

You stroll into the mid lane as the mechanisms in the tower click into action. You feel safe beneath the structure knowing that any enemy who tried to attack you beneath it would die very quickly at this stage of the game. You are standing in the typical spot for your class and feel comfortable you’ll be able have a high impact this game with your kit of powerful long range spells.

Its then that you spot your opponent standing across the lane.

The nine tailed fox, notorious Kitsune hailing from the far away shores of Ionia. Legendarily promiscuous for sleeping with just about anything that moves and breaths. Able to make most men hard as rock with just that look in her yellow eyes, or have a heart attack with a shake of her wide hips from that slim waist. She was a skilled fighter too with a versatile kit that had led to numerous victories over the years.

You had heard numerous sordid stories about her and even suspected that your brother Garen had slept with her a while ago… But you had never faced her before in combat, only ever caught the lusty fox giving you longing gazes here and there. Which you had always turned away from, you weren’t into women. Not because you’d tried it and disliked it, but because it would be most shameful for the famed Lux to be known as a lesbian.

“Oh hello there” Ahri purrs in a sultry rolling tone as she strides out into the middle of the lane confidently. Hips swaying seductively from left to right displaying her oh so delicious figure to you.

“er… hello” you respond words suddenly sticking in your throat, you hadn’t realised that you were actually drooling at the sight of the busty women. You inwardly curse swallowing, hoping she hadn’t noticed your awkwardness.

The kitsune giggles, amber eyes staring deep into yours with a playful look on her flawless face. “I’ve been looking forward to facing you Lux. Not only to get a close look of how well those black leggings hug your form.” She chuckles again low in her throat with a hint of something more, almost predatory. “But also to put you in your place, so you can fully understand how much better I am than you” she finishes plainly, giving emphasis to the jibe.

You pale for a second eyes looking around caught off guard for a moment by the barb, then your cheeks flare up with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. How dare she degrade me! Make out that the only good thing about me is my assets. You look down momentarily embarrassed at the way your skin tight leggings present your supple figure to everyone around you. You’d never noticed it before Ahri mentioned it. “The nerve of you! You cheap slut! You look like you came straight from a brothel in the slums. But you have the balls to state your better than me! I will prove you wrong sow” You retort angrily voice flaring up with emotion.

Ahri only laughs in response long and hard that only serves to flare up your temper more so. It’s like she got exactly what she wanted from you. “Oh of course you will my dear” she says voice laced thick with sarcasm.

Just as you’re preparing another response the minions stream by you meeting the oppositions in combat, as laning phase truly begins.

You stand behind your minions firing off blasts of light at the enemy minions as they get low to acquire the gold. You’re not trying push the lane you just wanna keep it in the middle so you can easily cs without overextending against your new opponent. Ahri on the other hand....

She doesn't just farm like a normal person, oh no, that would be boring for a woman like her. She swings her body into each blast of magical energy making her large tits jiggle with each movement. You’re willing to bet shes not wearing a bra underneath that corset. In between that she dances and boy does she know some moves. She turns shaking her hips from left to right giving you a great view her plump backside jiggling beneath her short skirt. Her tails swishing about rather invitingly. Then she turns back giving you a wink understanding exactly how she’s making you feel. The growing heat in your loins distracting you and making you miss time your attacks, resulting in less gold gained. Just as your about to try and go for an attack to wipe that oh so sultry look off her face, she makes a move of her own.

She paces to the right without the minions blocking her and the goes for an acrobatic cartwheel in your direction. She moves nimbly placing her hands on the ground and bringing her legs over her head. As she does you catch a glimpse between her thick thighs of course she has no panties on. You can spot the puffy lips of pussy for just a moment. Before she lands back on her feet only a metre away from you. Your cheeks flush hotly with desire as her strong perfume reaches your nose.

Through the haze you realise you could’ve gotten a clean shot on her that whole time but you didn’t. You curse internally raising your wand preparing to cast a lucent singularity. But before you can she flutters her eyelashes brilliantly at you. Then brings her hand up blowing a kiss. Suddenly a pink heart shaped orb of magic materialises and hits you square in the chest. A great burning heat instantly floods your body as you grow very aroused.

You can't help yourself, your legs seem to move of their own free will as you walk towards her. Ahri waits patiently hiding her eagerness well. Your mind is filled with indecent thoughts all manner of perverse images that make your underwear grow damper by the second. Ahri closes the rest of the distance placing her soft hand on your cheek as she leans down.

Capturing your mouth in a hot kiss. Her glossy lipstick tastes identifiably fruity like sweet summer cherries. As she makes out with you her body shifts pressing flush against yours. Her thigh slipping between your legs to deliberately rub against your throbbing sex. Her tongue thrusts into your mouth dominating yours as she explores yours expertly. Her large breasts are pressed right on yours. You can feel her nipples grown erect with arousal. Your own breasts doing the same.

Your tits are hardly small for a girl your age, but her large pair dwarfs yours easily. Her hands don’t keep to themselves as she kisses you though. She runs them up and down across your body. Despite all your clothing the skin is so sensitive that you intimately feel her touch on your skin. Then her hands reach around. Sliding down your back to get a firm grip of your full buttocks. Squeezing the plump globes of flesh through the thin material of your black leggings. Then she breaks off the kiss opening her yellow eyes to look lustfully into yours.

“Time for some real fun” she says her voice grown husky with her own arousal. Then her hands shift digging her thumbs into the fabric of your skin tight leggings, tearing open a large hole. Displaying your white thong. Soaking wet with desire.

As her lips pull away and her words reach your ears it suddenly dawns on you that the charm spell has worn off. Your still incredibly turned on however. Before you can voice a protest or try to get away, Ahri roughly shoves you against the wall behind raptors, turning you around pressing her body flush against yours once more. Grinding her hips against the soft pillowy flesh of your ass. Through the gap in the trees you spot your ally jungler Udyr finishing off the last of the raptors. “hey….. hey Udyr…. Help!” you say barely able to form words in your current state.

His face turns to you vacant of all emotion “D-GATES! D-GATES! D-GATES!” he says loudly a bit of literal drewl making its way down his chin. Clearly he is a complete imbecile, but before you can respond he turns into a bear and runs off into the jungle. Your face paling as you realise there’s no one to save you from whatever Ahri wants to do with your body.

She reaches down pushing your soaked white thong to the side then trailing her finger up and down the puffy lips of your vagina. “p-please…. Do-n’t” you plead voice coming out in barely a whisper.

Ahri giggles in response “hush now darling, just relax and enjoy. You are going to be begging for more when I’m through with you” her words do nothing to reassure you. But before you can reply, her forefinger pushes into your sopping entrance. At that point all you can think about is how good this feels. Her probing digit goes back and forth through your tight little love tunnel as your legs quiver. Loud gasps leave your lips while Ahri quickly fingers your cunt. She knows exactly where to push to drive you wild.

More juices spill out of your pussy coating Ahri's hand as she pins your teenage body against the wall. Just when you’re starting to get used to the current insertion, Ahri shoves her longer middle finger deep inside of you. “UGH!!” you grunt as the kitsune starts fingering your moist cunt with both fingers, picking up the pace.

“Admit it Lux, you are starting to enjoy this” Ahri asserts and she is completely correct. Before you can even form words to retort she curls up her fingers hitting your G-spot instantly. Electric bolts of pleasure shoot up your spine, no other lover, not even yourself had touched you there. You thought it was a myth. But right now the pleasure rocking your lithe body proves it for certain. Your Hips buck instinctively against her expert hand seeking out more pleasure. That Ahri is only too happy to provide.

She adds a third digit now, her fingering getting faster filling the air with lewd “Schlick schlick shlick” sounds. Your breathing becomes shallower more laboured as your pulse hammers in your ears. Its like Ahri can sense your coming climax as she shifts her thumb up, pressing down hard onto your throbbing clit. “FUUUUUCKKKKK!!!” you scream. Lights seem to flicker in your eyesight as your world explodes in pleasurable sensations. Your hips buck violently against her three fingers buried deep inside your cunt as you go over the edge. The fleshy walls of your twat spasm around Ahri’s probing digits then clamp down hard like a fleshy vice. Before girl cum goes shooting out of you. Squirting all over the wall like a cum fountain.

Ahri laughs in response almost sadistically as she steps back, with her body no longer there to pin you against the wall. Your legs give way and you fall to the floor, landing in a puddle of your own sexual fluids. Eventually after you've had time to catch your breath from that mind numbing orgasm. You turn, meeting her lusty gaze as she waits patiently for your response.


	2. Chapter 2 further corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri takes things a step further in dominating Lux

"You fucking perverse whore!" you bellow in your best intimidating voice. It doesn't seem to bother her much. "How.... how could you do such a horrible thing to me..." you sulk.

Ahri seems to find this all rather cute and amusing in fact as she breaks out in a long grating giggle. "ahah horrible? Now that’s funny and here you are lying in a pool of your own juices after experiencing one of the best orgasms of your life? Don’t lie to me. You were crying out at how good it felt a moment ago. Besides, my hand is covered in your juices to prove it." Ahri takes the hand that she had just used to finger you and begins licking her digits clean in a rather erotic display.

You can feel arousal start to kick in once again at the sight and your clit throbs. Wondering what it would feel like to have those luscious lips against your sopping cunt as she slid her wet tongue inside of you. But you push those thoughts to the side angrily as you stand back up on rather wobbly legs. "You'll pay for this slut! I'll make you wish you were never born!" you huff angrily as your eyes glance over at the wand behind Ahri. Wondering if you could pick it up and cast a spell before she could react.

"mmmmm your pussy tastes delicious Lux, I am going to eat you out next time" Ahri purrs threateningly like she read your mind for your darkest desires, as she removes her fingers from her mouth, fingers that were, a moment ago, deep inside of your cunt. It’s as if she heard none of what you just said.

"Are you listening? You’ll do no such thing because I'm gonna fucking kill you bitch!" you shout angrily shifting slightly preparing to lunge for your magical wand.

"Bitch? Hmm funny word that. I think it’s more appropriate for what I'm gonna turn you into" Ahri responds firing out a searing blue ball of magical energy, hitting you square in the chest. You fall to the ground as life drains for your body, you can just about faintly hear "see you soon Lux" Ahri chortles as your world turns to black.  
You can still feel your tight pussy throb as though Ahri's fingers were still lodged deep inside of you. Even though that should be impossible, the Nexus recreated your body down to the atom. But you still retain all the memories of what she did to you. You huff and stamp your feet angrily against the floor as you approach the shop keeper. To your dismay you can only afford a small amount of magic resistance with how little gold you were able to farm through Ahri's oh so distracting moves. It'll have to do. You swear Ahri is going to pay for how humiliated you feel right now.

As you're walking out of base a familiar voice catches your ears "Hey! Lux!" Your boyfriend calls out and you turn as Ezreal walks up to you. "That really sucks that Ahri got the first kill against you, but I'm sure you'll get her back next time" He says voice oozing that typical confidence of youth, a big dumb grin on his face. No idea what transpired before she gave you the grey screen.

"er..... yeah definitely" you respond a little awkwardly shifting uncomfortably on the spot. It fully sinks in now that Ahri has effectively made you cheat on your boyfriend and with a women no less. you swear That bitch is gonna wish she was never born when your through with her.  
"I.... um gotta go now" you say closing out the brief conversation with your teams adc.

"Oh yeah of course, I'll catch you later yeah?" he asks sub rhetorically.

You don't respond and carry on walking back to mid lane. As you reach the outer turret you spot Ahri standing halfway up the lane having just returned from base like you. A big dumb grin on her face. “Hello again Lux, I hope you’ve recovered some of your stamina” she says in that oh so sultry voice.

“Enough to kill you” you shoot back gripping your wand tightly as you fire off a lucent singularity aggressively weakening the enemy minions. Though a long way from hitting her.

Ahri lets loose a low chuckle “oh I’m sure it is, I wander how long you’ll last when I’m munching on your wet little twat” She responds cockily throwing out a spell weakening your own minions and lightly grazing your shoulder. You were too busy flushing with anger to dodge. But you can feel your panties dampen at her salacious threats.

You level your wand letting loose a light binding finishing off the last of her minions as a new wave comes into join them. Eager to prove yourself after your previous embarrassment. Your positioned pretty far up the lane now just out of range to strike.

Ahri holds up her right hand wriggling her fingers “maybe these will go exploring again hm? I still remember how your thighs trembled as I struck your g-spot” Ahri taunts

“How fucking dare you!” you bellow in response stepping up even further carelessly as one of your other minions dies. You let loose another lucent singularity aimed right at the kitsune. But before you can even react Ahri spirit rushes out the way dodging the obvious spell that you’d throw in a fit of rage. Shit. You hadn’t being paying close attention but Ahri had an xp advantage over you and unlocked her ultimate already.

You shift on your feet slightly but you’re very far from your tower. You can only stand and fight. Ahri spirit rushes to the left throwing out a blue ball of energy forcing you to shift even further forward in order to dodge. But as you go to fire off a light binding you suddenly realise you already spent all of your mana earlier. FUCK. You curse internally realising you are completely defenceless.

Ahri burns her last spirit rush to close the rest of the distance between you two a victorious look in her animalistic eyes. She lets loose a charm hitting you full force right in the crotch. Your body immediately tenses up as potent arousal magic seeps through your veins. Vastly more intense than the last time, so much that you fall to the ground landing flat on your back. Your wand going clattering across the floor.  
Ahri pounces on top of you pinning your body against the floor “hehehe it looked like you were deliberately letting me charm you there, it’s almost like you want this. I can’t blame you hehe. A strumpet like you thought she could beat me? Haha silly little Lux, the only thing your good for is getting fucked.” Ahri taunts leaning down pressing her luscious lips against your supple neck, then sucking down hard on the sensitive skin.

You can only writhe on the floor beneath Ahri as your needy pussy gushes unnaturally with juices. Ahri’s hands run down your lithe belly shifting underneath your top and up to your bra. She slides her hands beneath your white bra cupping your tits in both hands. Your hips grind up pushing into the luscious curves of Ahri’s thick thigh. Ahri begins making her way down your body trailing kisses along your collar bone and across your chest.

With the thin material of your bodysuit and your aroused state you may as just as well be naked with how intense her kisses feel. Her hands fondle your perky tits more aggressively as Ahri lands light pecks along your belly, whilst you willingly spread your legs apart hoping she’ll turn her ministrations a little lower. Ahri reads your body language like a book as her kisses go further down till her head his positioned between your thighs.

She leans down biting into your leggings and ripping apart the fabric like a feral beast. Her hands begin molesting your tits aggressively shifting her thumb and forefinger up to pinch your erect nipples. Hard. You cry out loudly unused to the rough treatment but pleasure shoots out all the same. Maybe because of the magic in your system? Or maybe cause you just like being abused.

Ahri’s hands let go of your tits and slide out from under your top to grab the strap of your soaked thong. Before you know it Ahri has slid off your white underwear and stuffed it away in her pocket, probably for later ‘use’. “oh? Completely hairless hm? Did you shave just for me? How considerate, I love it when my pets shave so I can eat them out easier” Ahri taunts admiring your smooth sopping wet cunt.  
“No! No this can’t be happening! Stop! Please! I have a boyfriend” you blurt out in protest as the magic starts to wear off. You’re still aroused but maybe you can stop her, if only you could get your wand. Probably got enough mana to cast a spell by now, your hands shift round grabbing a hold of the older women’s shoulders trying to pry her off you.

“tsk tsk, your lying to yourself and to me Lux. I know your loving every second of this, your wet pussy isn’t lying though” Ahri muses barely even registering your resistance as she leans down wrapping her delectable lips around your engorged clitoris. Then any ideas of struggle or fight or resistance is all over. A deep moan leaves your lips as you arch your back against Ahri’s face.

She sucks down hard on your sensitive little bundle of nerves, her hands reaching around gripping your soft succulent backside. Fondling the soft pillowy flesh like it were her property. The hands that you were using to try and get Ahri off you are now instead pushing her face harder to devour you more now. Ahri’s talented tongue flicks out against your clit sending electric shocks of pleasure shooting up your spine. Meanwhile her right hand snakes around and instantly slides her middle finger inside your cunt to the knuckle.

You let out a loud wordless gasp at the sudden penetration. The tight fleshy confines of your vagina rippling around the probing digit as it begins to slide back and forth through you. The same finger that was inside of you earlier. Ahri pulls her lips away from sucking your clit with a lewd pop as she shifts her lips down licking all over your flared labia. She works her tongue all around pushing into all the sensitive spots while you gasp and moan on the ground.

Through the haze of pleasure you resolve to reach behind you just about grabbing a hold of your wand. While Ahri withdraws her finger now smothered in your juices and replaces it with her talented tongue. Instantly pushing the strong muscle inside of your twat, probing every inch like she was eating a juicy peach. You level your wand at Ahri’s head with an unsteady grip barely able to hold it with the pleasure rocking your teenage body.

“S-top! Ge-t of-f m-e! ughhhh fuck ta-ke you-r tongue out –f… me. Or I-ll kil-l yo-u mmmmm shit” you say barely able to get out the words through the constant moans and gasps leaving your lips unchecked. There is no look of recognition in Ahri’s amber eyes as she continues to munch away on your sopping wet twat. Either she hadn’t heard you or more likely she doesn’t even believe your threat. Few people would deny themselves this kind of pleasure.

“Ah-ri…. St-op! Pleas-e mmmmm fuck yeah please ooo yes right there n-o sto-p!” You say your mind at war with itself, preparing to cast a spell but Ahri has other ideas it seems. She thrusts her tongue in an upward curling motion. Instantly hitting your g-spot right on target. The wand falls from your hand as waves of pleasure cascade through your young body from your head to your toes. As the most intense orgasm of your life rips through you. Your pussy tingles and contracts around Ahri’s skilled tongue as girl cum goes shooting out.

Blasting directly into Ahri’s waiting mouth for her to taste. Like she she threatened she would. Your hips thrust violently against her face as you crescendo. Shot after shot of girl juices blast from your cunt into your rapist’s mouth. Till you’re breathing starts to slow down as you lie there on the ground. Almost catatonic. Ahri eventually pulls her mouth away after licking you clean. “You lasted longer than I was expecting well not as fast as Katarina anyway hehe” wait Katarina? “And you do taste oh so delicious mmmm here have a try” Ahri says pushing her juice drenched fingers into your mouth before you can think to resist.

Your own fluids hitting your tongue. You’d be mortified, if it didn’t taste so sweetly delicious. Your mouth responds sucking down hard cleaning off her digits. “mmm good slut. I hope you like the taste of pussy, cause next time I’ll make you return the favour hahaha whether you like it or not.” Ahri says as she stands back up.

Just then your jungler Udyr comes racing out of the jungle. "its me baby duh Godyr!" he bellows like a raving lunatic. Ahri chuckles slightly shifting preparing to run away as you slowly rise to your feet.

"I'll be seeing you soon my little whore" she says absentmindedly flicking her wrist in your direct finishing you off with a blast of blue energy. You fall to the ground as the world dims. Not again....


	3. Chapter 3 Trying to get blue buff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux really wants revenge after everything that Ahri did to her, but her thoughts have begun swimming with perverse ideas. Maybe getting blue will help defeat that wretch? If not than she may not even be able to control herself.

You blink your eyes open and shut as you appear once more on the spawn platform, looking down you notice that your leggings have returned to their original condition. Before Ahri ripped them apart and ate you out. But for some reason you are no longer wearing your white thong, anyone who took a close look could see a graphic outline of your vagina. You bite your lip clenching your things together trying to conceal the lewd image. Fortunately your team isn't around right now to see, although. Maybe you wish they were? You frown angrily pushing that thought to the back of your head.

What the hell? What could ever make me think such perverted ideas..... It must ne Ahri, her magic slowly corrupting your once pure mind. All the same you stroll out of base with no real plan at this point, your mind still addled by naughty thoughts to think clearly. Then a bulb seems to light up in your head, perhaps you could take your jungler Udyr’s blue buff. He’s proven himself worse than useless thus far, surely you will make better use of it?

With that thought in mind you walk off into the jungle, its oddly eerie and dark out here, you can hear the sound of wolves snarling out in the darkness and.... was that a ribbit? It sounded like some giant frog. You know little about the jungle but you find your way to the golems all the same in amongst a circle of trees. But.... wait.... somethings not right, where are the golems? You think looking all around the area with nothing to see. Then you walk through into the tall brush, perhaps it’s in hear? You question as you search only to walk right into.... something. You feel two large soft globes press against your chest and look upwards coming face to face with Ahri.

A big lustful grin etched into her facial features as her inhuman amber eyes stair down at you. "Oh hello slut, fancy seeing you here. You looking for something?" she asks jokingly.  
It’s obvious she had been able to steal your teams blue buff from right under your noses. Suddenly Ahri grips your shoulders and gives you a hard shove knocking you off your feet onto your back. Ahri climbs on top of you and reaches behind her pulling your white thong out "perhaps it’s these hm?" The kitsune questions as she presses the white fabric of your underwear to her nose.

Then takes a long deep sniff, inhaling the scent of your nethers "mmmmm oh how I love the smell of whore pussy" The fox girl giggles her nipples suddenly going visibly hard through her red top. With just a few words you can feel your pussy begin to throb with arousal. At this point Ahri can turn you on with just a few sultry words like your brain associates this women with mind numbing pleasure. Then you feel something strange as warm liquid starts to drip down from between Ahri's thighs and onto your belly as she straddles you. Ahri winks at you suggestively as the scent of her arousal reaches your nostrils and she shifts forward suddenly pressing your body against the ground. Then climbing on top of your head, her knees either side of your face.

You look up to quite the sight, the lips of Ahri's pussy glistening with juices and her clit virtually pulsing from the amount of blood flowing through it. "w-what what are.... you doing to me?" you ask still confused by the whole situation.

"haha you silly innocent girl, isn't it obvious? Last time we met I promised you would pleasure me.... whether you like it or not" Ahri intones as her hips suddenly lower down pressing her sopping wet cunt directly on your lips. Your nose rubbing her clit, you can't help but breathe in her musky feminine odour feeling strange fluids start to cover your pretty little face. "mmmm you better get to work Lux I hope you learn how to eat pussy real quick. If you want to avoid suffocating that is hahahaha" Ahri laughs menacingly.  
"wh.... why are you doin....g this to me?" you question voice quavering as you look up into Ahri's eyes, her face framed by her two heaving voluptuous breasts. The rest of your vision taken up by her two curvy thighs and her dripping wet love box.

“hmmm that’s an interesting question actually hmmm I’m not used to my sex toys asking such things, perhaps you should put your mouth to better uses. Rather than asking me things why don’t you get to pleasuring me?” with that Ahri’s hips start grinding against your face, her juices smearing across your skin. You growl beneath her hands shifting up grabbing two big handfuls her jiggly buttocks trying to push her off. But she’s simply too strong, the well-toned muscles of her thighs easily overpowering you. To grind against you no matter what you do. Suddenly all you can see is the skin of her nether region shifting against you.

But despite all that you can feel your mouth salivating like its preparing for a coming meal and your jaw opens as if on its own volition. Maybe… just a taste…. To see what it’s like… you think before flicking your tongue out. To press against her cunt, before your mind can comprehend what’s going on your licking voraciously, eagerly cleaning off her delicious juices. It tastes very different to yours, rather inhuman even, given the fox girls heritage. “oooo that’s it Lux…. Mmmm now you’re getting it” Ahri gasps loudly, her thighs shuddering at your ministrations.

Some primal part of you is enjoying her reaction, the sounds she’s making at your actions, and you’d like to make her feel good wouldn’t you? Despite the fact that she never even charmed you this time, you’re virtually a drawling mess now. Your tongue starts to press upwards penetrating through Ahri’s slick entrance to be surrounded by clinging flesh. “ughhhh yes” Ahri moans, your hands that you had first been using to try and pull her away are now squeezing her ass. Fondling the pillowy flesh beneath your hands, her cheeks are just so soft you could touch them for hours.

Ahri suddenly shifts up pulling her hips away from your lips, your expression suddenly contorts in momentary anger. Then you rapidly inhale taking in deep breaths of air, you hadn’t noticed too caught up in pleasuring this dominant woman. But your lungs were burning right now from a lack of oxygen. “ohhh yes I can see your learning fast, you like eating my cunt don’t you slut?” Ahri questions while she waits for you to recover.

“y….yes” you intone without thinking, it suddenly seems so right, so easy to just…. Submit to her. She is better than you after all? Such a perfect specimen of a woman deserves your ministrations.

“That’s what I like to hear” The kitsune replies grabbing your wrists and shifting your hands up to her chest. You get the idea and pull down her top making her large breasts jiggle as they are exposed to the air. You take both breasts in each hand giving the perky flesh a good squeeze. “Now Lux, time to make me orgasm.” The fox girl states decisively as she lowers her hips to your face again. Remembering the way Ahri ate you out earlier you decide to use the exact same techniques she did. You start licking all up and down her labia pushing your eager tongue into all the spots you know will drive her wild. Getting a throaty moan from the woman above you in response.

You then push your tongue in through her flared lips to slide up her needy love canal. Ahri’s hips buck against your face at the pleasure while you begin siding your strong tongue back and forth through the tight little hole. You’d have thought a nymph like her would be loose by now but it’s as if her body was born for sex, like her holes would never stretch from any insertion.

Ahri reaches down grabbing a big handful of your blonde hair, using it for additional leverage as she starts humping against your face animalistically. “ooo yes just a little higher mmm curve your tongue” you respond obediently pressing upwards and instantly hit her g-spot, its strangely textured almost like the shell of a walnut but made from flesh. Ahri shudders taking in a deep breath at the sudden contact. You repeat the motion each time your tongue slides in and out while aggressively fondling her bountiful breasts in your hands “mmm that feels so good Lux… I’m close, now suck my clit!”

You obey withdrawing your tongue from the clinging muscles to wrap your lips around her engorged clit taking the sensitive bundle of nerves into your warm mouth. More and more juices drip out from Ahri’s cunt in response and her hips buck manically on your face with her imminent climax. “Yes yes ughhhh just like that but harder harder!” you do just that sucking down as hard as you possibly can on her most sensitive spot like a human vacuum cleaner. “Now look at me LOOK AT ME!” your blue formerly innocent eyes look up into Ahri’s face meeting her amber gaze. Looking heated from pleasure. “YES JUST LIKE THAT THAT’S THE LOOK!”

Ahri Virtually screams as she climaxes, like just by making eye contact you brought her to the edge.

You feel warm blasts of her juices start to shoot out over your chin, clearly she’s a squirter. Ahri humps your face violently and you respond submissively opening your mouth wide to catch as much of her girl cum as you can, drinking your mistresses’ juices eagerly. Shot after shot of her cream hits your face, going all over your cheeks, forehead, hair and even your eyes. Ahri’s gaze never leaves your face it’s like just by watching your innocent face get covered in her cum is drawing out her orgasm to new lengths. Pleasurable moans leaving her lips under each contraction. Until it comes to a stop.

Ahri takes in long shuddering breaths to recover from her crescendo, while you begin the long process of licking all over her cunt. Cleaning up all the delicious mess, till her flesh is glazed from your saliva. Ahri eventually shifts off your face staying on her knees as she reaches behind her pulling out her phone. You don’t react or resist as she starts taking pictures of your cum drenched features. You can only imagine how many times she’ll masturbate to them. Ahri then gives a nod, you obey her wordless command and reach up cleaning your face with your fingers. Then taking the digits into your mouth to lick them clean.

Ahri seems very pleased with what she witnesses as she sits there, a dopey expression on her face. Still spaced out from her orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4 Needlessly Large Rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri's got a little something extra for Lux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve lasted updated this story, (feels like a long time for me anyway) But the real home for my story is actually over on: https://chyoa.com/story/League-Of-Legends.9320 I probably should’ve said so originally but I never expected this story to get so popular. Regardless I recommend heading over there if you want the most up to date version of my stories. It’s also done in the style of a Choose your own adventure. That might help explain why the structure for some of the story is a bit weird. So yeah pretty great, it also has pretty pictures! Very pretty ;) anyways hope you enjoy. There should be more coming soon.

After taking in a few more deep breaths Ahri seems to regain her composure, returning to planet earth. “Mmm that was really good for a first timer. You’re a complete natural at eating pussy.” Ahri smiles oddly less sadistically almost warmly like she was trying to be genuinely nice. In her own special way.

You sit up a light blush forming on your cheeks, not really sure how to take that kind of…. Compliment. But you feel a strange sense of pride deep down knowing that what you did made her feel so good…. Perhaps you should do it again? Its then that your eyes flicker down noticing the large damp patch in your leggings where your pussy juices had soaked through. The scent wafts to your nostril’s mixing in with Ahri’s own residue from when she creamed all over your pretty little face. It’s blatantly obvious to anyone who glanced at you exactly what you’ve been up to.

Ahri seems to deliberately ignore your arousal despite how obvious and deep it is. “To answer your question earlier. Why I did this to you. Well because it’s fun. The more beautiful and pure a things is, the more satisfying it is to corrupt it.” Ahri explains her voice oddly sincere, amber eyes displaying none of her earlier predatory actions. “I knew when I first saw you as if I could read your mind. You were unhappy, or perhaps bored is more appropriate. Ezreal simply wasn’t satisfying you was he? No, you don’t have to answer that. It’s obvious. That fool didn’t even know where a woman’s g-spot was.” The kitsune laughs warmly and you find yourself doing the same, as she sits comfortably on the soft brush. “Men can be like that, I would know after all heh. What you needed was a woman’s…. Touch. Someone who knew exactly what you wanted despite not asking for it. But you had to stay with Ezreal.” The fox girl finishes her sentence oddly sombre.

“How disgraceful it would have been for the royal family from Demacia to have a daughter who enjoyed the ‘perverse’ pleasures of the same sex. Everyone around you, even your brother expected a ‘good girl’ like you to go for the famed Ezreal. It seemed so obvious hm.” The kitsunes eyes return to yours, she looks completely different now that you understand her. It’s strange how seeing things from her perspective drastically changes how you perceive her.

“So there you go, I thought it would be good for you to release some of those…. Pent up urges heh. Not only that but…. In case you didn’t know. Kitsune feed off of sexual energy, the essence of it. Sex is to us, like drinking water. Of course, it feels good too.” Ahri leans forward till her face is but a few inches from yours and reaches over running her hand through you long blonde hair. Struggling amusingly at points with some of the particularly…. Sticky parts. “But don’t worry darling I won’t tell anyone…. About the things you and I have been getting up to. Those pictures mmmm” She licks her lips at the thought her hand shifting across your face caressing the smooth skin affectionately. “Gets me hot and bothered just thinking about them….. But no one else will see them except me. Unless” Ahri grips your chin and rubs her thumb over your plump lips “you don’t do what I say. Come find me later, on our territory. I’ll be waiting for you with…. something extra. In one of the bushes in our jungle.” Her thumb pushes in through your lips into your warm mouth where you instinctively suck. Much to the fox girls delight judging by the way her white tails swish through the air.

“I promise to fuck you Ahegao. By the time I’m through with you. It will be all you’ll ever think about” She promises withdrawing her thumb from your mouth as she rises to her feet.

“B-but I need you now…” you say weakly spreading your legs invitingly. Making the kitsune look back through her dark hair and bite her lip at the sight. Clearly loving how much of a needy mess you are.

“Oh sweetling….. Trust me. The best things come to those who wait hehe and it will be all the sweeter when I finally… give it to you.” She shifts back, right as Udyr rounds the corner. He looks like a wild beast, a mound of toned muscles and sinew. But lacking the right brain to govern it.

“Get back here!” he bellows as Ahri simply carries on walking then spirit rushes right through the wall before he can say another stupid word. Udyr runs at the wall and smacks his head against it three times in quick succession. Not accepting what just happened. Then he shifts back over to you.

“Useless!” he growls. You glare burning daggers at him, there must’ve been something real bad you’d done in the past to be cursed with a teammate like him. But whatever it is you swear you’re gonna start going to church more often in order to repent for it. Without even a word, because he isn’t worthy of even that. You stand back up on rather shaky legs and head back home.

For the first time you are walking, Ahri didn’t kill you this time. But why? It’s like she needed you wanting more…. And that’s exactly what she got.  
You head back to the base on rather wobbly legs, it’s hard to walk properly with how hard your pussy is throbbing. A distinct schlick sound emanating with every step you take and the scent of your arousal is truly potent. You hair is more ruffled than usual and your eyes seem to be glazed over as you stair off into the distance, naughty thoughts permanently occupying your mind. Your sturdy boots clack across the hard stone floor as you enter the base. The match has been going pretty well for your other teammates, but none of this seems to really matter right now. Desire pushes these thoughts to the side.

As you take the steps up the summoning platform Ezreal is just preparing to leave, when his gaze meets yours. “Hey! Lux!” he turns striding over to you excitedly, bot lane had been working out great for him. He’d scored allot of kills and amassed a large amount of gold. “How is it going?” he asks stopping a few feet from you. He asks the question oddly, more reserved than he usually is. Like hes making an effort to be sympathetic.

His voice pierces through the cloud of lust as your eyes meet his “I…. um I don’t know…” you respond. Mouth suddenly dry as you struggle with the proper words. You know who you are now. You’ve accepted it. Men simply aren’t enough for you. Ahri has opened your eyes to a whole new world of possibilities. A world that doesn’t involve Ezreal. There is no ill will against him. He’s just a kid after all.

He bites his lip for a moment in response mulling over what to say next. “Hmm well don’t worry about it Lux. We’ve got you covered.” He smiles ruefully “Everyone has a bad game, but we can still win this one easy peasy.” He finishes empathetically as he shifts past you not noticing your aroused state. Thank God.

You smile at him, a big warm smile. One you would give a friend you are most fond of “Thanks Ezreal I appreciate that.” You intone and you mean it. Ezreal was a nice person, it’s why you got together with him in the first place. But you didn’t want to be with him in a relationship anymore…

He turns his head at your words, returning the smile as he heads out of base. You buy some more items, just absentmindedly picking up the recommended selection, whilst your mind is considering more important things. You stroll out of base, taking your time. Ezreal deserved someone who could love him back. Not someone who craved a women’s touch. The thought brings Ahri back into the forefront of your mind. Then your decision becomes incredibly obvious. But what could Ahri’s “Something extra” be though? You ponder.

You head down by the river and cross to the other side going into the enemy team’s jungle. Fortunately no one else is around right now, it's eerily quiet. The camp of raptors is already dead, having been cleared by the opposing jungler. You keep walking until you come to a particularly tall section of brush. The long grass parts easily enough for your passage, and as you look down. You are greeted by quite the sight.

Ahri sprawled out on her back, amber eyes flicking towards your body as you enter. Hunger sketched plainly on her animalistic features. “mmmm I knew you’d come. Glad to see you again. My needy little slut.” Ahri purrs in that oh so sultry tone that cause fresh juices to pool between your thick thighs. But…. There’s something between her legs…. “Its good your finally here, I’ll have something to test my new toy on.” The fox girl grins reaching down and grabbing the shaft of her dick, presenting its length to you.

Your eyes open wide with surprise. “What is that?” you ask voice no longer quaking for once. You know what you want and you are here to get it.

“Oh why it’s a strap-on silly never seen one of these before?” she says pacing towards you till you can feel her breath on your sensitive skin and the distinct scent of her strong perfume. “With all that gold I got from killing you earlier. I was able to afford this, Needlessly large rod heh.” Now that you have a closer look you can make out the straps on her hips, holding the toy tightly against her skin. “But I didn’t want to just get a fancy gadget I wanted to try something… a little experimental.” With that the fox girl reaches down to the shaft. Her hand glowing with a bright pink light as her lust magic begins to flow into the device.

Right before your eyes you watch as the toy changes, becoming more…. Human. Blue veins become visible along the length and the straps holding it around her hips dissapear. The tip of her cock changes in colour going a dark purple and the balls begin to sag down growing in size. No doubt being filled with magical cum. Ahri gasps softly as her cock becomes…. Real. Your mouth is salivating at the sight, drewl making its way down from your luscious lips. But you don’t care. You know exactly what Ahri intends to do you, and you’re positively eager for it.

Without a word you turn around and bend over at the waist. Shifting to the ground on all fours, then reaching behind and lower your leggings. Displaying the plump cheeks of your backside to Ahri. Her cock begins swelling as blood flows into it at the erotic view. Your panties are completely soaked through as you peel then down as well. Revealing the visibly glistening lips of your aroused entrance. Ahri’s cock grows to its full large size, it’s much longer than Ezreal’s cock and thicker. You swear its visibly bobbing with the pulse of her heart. Ahri bites her lip wantonly at your erotic strip, getting down on her knees behind you.

You reach around spreading apart your firm butt cheeks giving the fox girl easy access, as she aligns the tip of her throbbing cock with your needy entrance. Without a word, she thrusts forward. Sliding the pink head of her cock into you. A loud groan leaves the kitsunes lips at the new sensation rocking her body. Effectively a virgin at this point having never had a human cock in her life. You too groan, finally, after having to wait for so long. You’re getting what you wanted. Maybe not quite what you expected. But that just makes it all the more exciting. Ahri grips your hips in her soft hands as she slowly draws away and then pushes back in with an extra added inch of throbbing meat. Causing another moan from the fox-girl and additional gasp from you.

The kitsune repeats the motion but faster, thrusting a further two inches of her throbbing length into your heart shaped ass. “ooooo fuckkkkk this feels incredible.” Ahri says her voice gone husky from arousal. Your breathing low and shallow at this point, face flushed bright red, not able to reply. She increases her rhythm adding another three inches of her throbbing dick up your slick cunt, the velvety confines gripping its length like a glove. Well over half the nine inches already inside of you now. Ahri takes in deep shuddering breaths trying to control her excitement. Then suddenly her grip tightens around your waist, before she draws her cock back out of your gripping muscles. Almost all the way until her tip is glimmering in the light.

Then she roughly slams the full nine inches of throbbing cock all the way into your cunt up to the hilt. Her balls slap right on your entrance lewdly, hitting your clit. You cry out loud and hoarsely from deep in your lungs at the sudden penetration. You’d never felt so… full. Her tip is pressing directly against your cervix. But it doesn’t hurt. The whole action simply overwhelming for your body. Ahri for her part moans long and hard as her new sensitive organ is so suddenly surrounded with clinging flesh. But it’s as if this sudden new pleasure, flicks a switch inside of her. Unleashing something primal and inhuman. She begins rocking her hips back and forth in a salacious rhythm, feeding your hungry pussy with her length over and over. Both of her large tits are bouncing around at the vigorous activity causing them to fall out her top. To jiggle in full few while she aggressively pounds your love canal.

Your thighs are quivering now while you lie there on all fours like a bitch in heat. Mouth open as copious whorish moans leave your throat with each of Ahri’s thrusts. While you spread your firm buttocks for her, making it so much easier for the fox girl to fuck you like the wanton slut you are. “P-please more! Give me more. Harder harder fuck me harder!” you speak in a voice that doesn’t feel like your own. Ahri’s fox ears prick up hearing you through the lewd sounds of flesh of flesh. Her nails dig into your waist enough to leave deep red marks, as if she were an animal marking her mate. The fox girl responds, her thrusts becoming more aggressive, not holding back anymore. But more importantly she’s angling them upwards, curving them as to your rub your g-spot with each stroke.

She’s drawing her length almost all the way out now to the tip. Then slamming it right back in, her balls smacking your clit. Stimulating your body to maddening levels of pleasure. “I-I gonna cum!” Ahri growls as a strange feeling occurs in her balls. A completely unfamiliar one. But it could only mean one thing. Her imminent orgasm. The kitsunes thrusts go rapid through your wet pussy. Sending waves of pleasure over your body at the hard fucking. Your own orgasm very close. Then the fox-girl delivers one more monstrously hard thrust into your buxom ass. Sheathing her cock in your cunt as deep as it will go, the tip almost pushing through cervix. Before it begins pulsing, the length rippling. “ARGGGGGGHHHHHH!!” Ahri cries out. Her voice echoing through the jungle as she climaxes.

Her enormous cock twitches inside of your pussy as shot after shot of her thick sticky cum is fired directly into your womb out of her purple tip. The feeling instantly send you careening over the edge. The walls of your pussy go into a violent fit of spasms around her thick length, heightening the fox girl’s pleasure. Waves of pleasure wash over your teen body as your orgasm rips through you. Your eyes roll back into your head, mouth open and tongue lolling out. As if this women fucked you stupid. Your world is reduced to nothing but the intense sensations of your girl juices being squirted out. Mixing with Ahri’s own cum and spraying out all over the kitsunes hips, then dripping down your thighs. The fleshy walls of your cunt clench down. Hard. Gripping her dick like a fleshy vice, drawing her orgasm out to inhuman lengths. A veritable gallon of spunk is deposited in your womb from her throbbing length. Making your belly distend slightly, organs shifting around to accommodate her jizz.

Ahri collapses on top of you taking in lungful’s of air, just as overwhelmed by the tremendous pleasure as you. Your legs give out beneath you, falling in a fleshy heap. Ahri’s arms wrapping around your body. “Th-at…. Was….. Amazing” she says between heavy breaths. You don’t know what happens next. Too busy blacking out from your crescendo.


	5. Trying new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri can't wait to shove her new toy in tight forbidden places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy here we go again, Just a note that the real home for my story is actually over on: https://chyoa.com/story/League-Of-Legends.9320 I recommend heading over there if you want the most up to date version of my stories. It’s also done in the style of a Choose your own adventure. That might help explain why the structure for some of the story is a bit weird. So yeah pretty great, it also has pretty pictures! Very pretty ;) anyways hope you enjoy.

You awake with a start, immediately looking up all around you to see the same tall grass as when you passed out. You are still lying down in the same position you were when Ahri fucked you from behind. The fox girl is nowhere to be seen though. As you sit up and look down you notice something strange. Your belly is no longer sticking out as it was when the kitsune blew her load into your womb. Additionally your cunt no longer feels full. How strange you think. Taking a look on the ground, there is no damp spot where it could’ve leaked out. It’s as if your body absorbed every last drop of it.

It’s then that you spot a piece of paper lying on the ground. Picking it up, on close inspection it becomes clear that it’s a letter. Addressed: My eager cum dump. You laugh long and hard a big amused grin appearing on your face. Ahri always was quite the charmer. Opening the letter you find a short note within: Wow your cunts tight. I need to fuck you again and soon. I probably should’ve warned you earlier…. But you are gonna be experiencing some side effects realll soon. That magical load of cum I filled you with is going have some potent results. I would hate to spoil the surprise. So I’ll let you find out for yourself. When you’re ready to get fucked again come find me in our base, I’ll be waiting. Ps. I hope you’re not too fond of walking, cause you definitely won’t be able to after I’m through with you :3 hehe.

You raise your eyebrows already feeling a twinge of arousal from the vulgar note. Ahri doesn’t usually speak so…. Cockily. It must have something to do with her recent experiment. Anyway, for now you decide it’s time to head back to base. You pull up your white thong and dark blue leggings, then rise to your feet. Perhaps you should get a new outfit or maybe just wear nothing at all in future?

As you make your way through the woods you hear a strange groaning noise. It gets louder and louder as you keep walking. Then as you round the corner you spot your teammate Udyr lying on the ground, bruised and battered. “Team…. Wheres my team?” he wheezes. What happened here? You wonder. Before you can react a wolf leaps out from the tree line and begins viciously biting away. Udyr for his part has time to yelp then dies in a matter of seconds.

How embarrassing. For the guy who is meant to watch over your teams jungle to end up dying against its inhabitants. “Unbelievable” you sigh. Nothing Udyr could do at this point would surprise you. With a shrug you carry on walking while the wolf gets his supper.

As you go up the steps to the summoning platform you can see Irelia hastily running back to top lane. Eager to return to destroying her opponent over and over as she had been doing for the entire match thus far. But you don’t call out to her and say hello. Your mind preoccupied, suddenly your pussy feels so…. Empty. Without warning a wave of arousal suddenly washes over your body. Ok. As soon as you can you’re going to find Ahri and get her to take that monstrous cock and stuff you full with every last inch.

You hastily run over to the shopkeeper and buy some random stuff, he’s about to query why you need three dorans blades. But then he sees your heated state and chuckles. “Been having some fun eh?” he asks taking note of your blue leggings drenched by sexual fluids. You don’t even give him a response because you simply don’t care. As you exit the base another wave of arousal rocks your body. This time far stronger than the last. Suddenly the distance between here and the enemy base seems incredibly far. One of the side effects for getting creampied by Ahri’s magical cock must be a heightened libido. Since you’d never usually be this horny so soon after cumming.

You resolve that you need Ahri’s cock and simply nothing else will suffice. With that you trek through the enemy jungle trying be as stealthy as possible but also fast. You’re not sure how much longer you can take this. Moving quickly you dart past the enemy tower and enter their base. Standing before you is Ahri looking ravishing as usual. “mmmm you sure came here quickly. Just couldn’t get enough of me and my big dick could you?” The kitsune chuckles as she draws near to you.

“p-please I… umm” you plead, forming a sentence proving very difficult with how needy you are right now. She leans forward pressing her lips hard against yours, silencing your speech. While her hands reach around gripping both cheeks of your voluptuous ass in her hands. To squeeze the soft globes wantonly. As you move against her body dry humping your crotch on her thick thigh. You can already feel something hard start to make a tent through her garment. Ahri’s tongue slithers past your lips like a predatory snake to taste every inch of your mouth. Whilst the familiar flavour of her glossy lipstick hits your tongue. Mmmm cherries.

Ahri breaks off the kiss her amber eyes glowing like the setting sun as her own arousal sinks in. “Bend over for me Lux.” She commands dominantly her voice coming out in barely a whisper to your ear.

But you hear it nonetheless and quickly obey. You turn around and bend at the waist. Then hook your thumbs in between the fabric of your skin tight legging and your white underwear. Before pulling both down all the way displaying your sopping wet quim to the fox girl’s hungry gaze. Her cock pokes out from beneath her clothes looking painfully hard from your strip show. You wiggle your hips enticingly. Ahri sinks down behind you placing her hands on your hips. “You look like such a whore right now Lux.” Ahri purrs sultrily.

You turn your head to look over your shoulder at her, meeting that heated gaze full on. “A-ahri….” you begin but it trails off entirely.

“It’s as if you came fresh from the cities brothel.” She says repeating the insult you gave her when you first met. But it only turns you on more. If you can’t form words then you should speak with your body. You start shaking your hips from left to right directly in Ahri’s sight. The fox girl grins from the sordid image and begins caressing her shaft up and down. But you need that inside of you NOW. What the hell is she waiting for?

Your pick up the pace shaking your hips faster, moving to the beat of an inaudible song, causing the supple flesh of your backside to jiggle erotically. Ahri bites her lip but nothing more as she continues to pump her cock. You begin twerking rapidly. Making the full flesh of your flank wobble in the most inviting way possible. Surely she’ll fuck you now?

But instead you feel a sudden pain on your left butt cheek as she slaps you with the flat of her hand. The flesh shakes beneath her strike and a distinct red hand print comes up from where she struck, contrasting vividly against your creamy skin. You squeak adorably in a high pitched voice making the kitsune giggle sadistically. “tsk tsk naughty girl” Ahri intones before spanking you again on the right cheek. You are immediately reminded of the time your father would take you over his knee and tan your hide for doing something bad. Searing white pain spreads across your bum as Ahri smacks you’re butt again much harder. Making you squeal lustfully. Then you hear it, a drip drip dripping noise as your juices hit the floor. God you’d never been this horny in your entire life.

“haha you’re getting off from this aren’t you Lux? I knew you’d love a bit of rough treatment.” She smacks you again even harder. Causing you to yelp loudly in response. At this point your cheeks are a bright blushing red.

“Ahri…. I need… you to….” You say just about forming words through the haze of pleasure/pain.

Your abuser shifts forward pressing the head of her cock right on you’re sopping entrance. “Oh? What is it you need exactly? Go on. Speak up” she says knowingly. Doing an almost impossible job of keeping her own desires in check.

“I… I need…. To feel you….. in-side… of .. ME!” you finish loudly as Ahri begins rubbing the purple tip of her cock up and down the wet lips of your pussy.

“Oh and why is that?” she asks still not giving you what you want.

“B-because-e I…. I love getting fucked…..” you say with a deep sigh, pushing through the humiliation.

“Of course you do, because you’re a slut aren’t you?” She intones slapping her pink tip right on your clit. Hard.

“Ughhhhhh yes YES I'm a slut! I'm your whore! Just fuck me already!” you plead pushing your hips back against her dick. But you can’t quite get her to put it in. She still has full control. Then something very unexpected happens. Ahri angles her cock upwards smearing her length with your juices. To press her tip right on your puckered little asshole.

Your eyes go wide with shock, you’d never stuck anything inside of there. Not a cock, not a toy, not even fingers. You are a complete and total anal virgin. To you it had sounded debased and perverse you weren’t supposed to stick things in that hole. It was wrong. But right now with the amount of arousal flowing through your veins. You were willing to try anything ANYTHING. To get some kind of release. This must’ve all been part of the kitsunes plan. To push you to breaking point. Where you would let her use your body for any kind of sadistic pleasure her dark mind could come up with.

But you respond pushing your hips back surrounding her dick head with the soft pillowy flesh of your buttocks. However her head doesn’t go through your opening. Ahri shifts her hips back preventing it from penetrating you. “My oh my so eager to try new things. Go on, I want to hear you say it. Beg for my cock. Tell me exactly how much you want me to violate your anal virginity and maybe, just maybe. If you ask real nice like. I’ll give it you.” Ahri states maliciously.

You try and tell yourself that you would never say this, if it wasn’t for the magical arousal coursing through your veins. But you say it anyway “Ahri I'm begging you, ram that monstrous nine inch cock of yours deep inside of my tight virgin anus. Then fuck my hole till you blow your load deep inside of my bowels.” You say in a voice that doesn’t feel like your own.

Ahri sighs long and deep like she finally got what she wanted, you can feel pre-cum leaking from her tip directly onto your rear entrance at the words. “Well, since you asked so politely.” She states breathily. Then her grip tightens around your waist, for a moment you wonder what you’ve gotten yourself into. But all those thoughts are immediately thrown to the side as she brutally rams her cock through your backdoor. Like a battering ram breaching the gates of a city. "ARRRAAARGGHHH!!!" You scream long and hard from deep in your lungs at the sudden penetration. Ahri gasps loudly as half of her dick is so quickly surrounded by the crushingly tight flesh.

Without giving you any time to adjust, breathe, or relax the kitsune states rocking her hips back and forth. Withdrawing her throbbing meat before pistoning it back inside your clenched hole, clearly no regard for the discomfort your body is experiencing. It feels as if you are being torn in half right down the middle. “This is even better than your pussy” Ahri says between moans. It was the tightest thing she had ever fucked. Lux’s anal muscles were clenched down hard, trying to prevent further passage. But of course that only made it feel better for Ahri as she rammed her dick through them.

Your hands rip up tuffs of grass from the ground at the rough pounding Ahri is giving your poor asshole. Sweat pours down from your brow as you lie there squirming on the ground, just trying to breath. If the rough fucking didn’t hurt enough. Ahri begins delivering hard smacks to your raw butt cheeks with each vicious thrust. But through the wall of pain you notice that your pussy is tingling pleasurably. This is actually making you feel…. Good. Has your brain really been corrupted to the point where agony gives you pleasure? Maybe masochism was one of the side effects from her creampieing your pussy earlier. Whatever it is you can’t help but start gasping as Ahri’s cock reams you out. More of your juices dripping to the ground. Most of her dick now already buried up your anal canal.

Ahri’s nipples were rock hard through her red outfit, her large breasts bouncing about with each brutal thrust. This felt amazing. It hurt in the most delicious way possible to fuck Lux’s ass. As if the muscles were trying to strangle her cock to death. The velvety walls constricted her length, like a python coiling around its victim. Loud moans of pleasure left her luscious lips. But she kept measured control over her breathing. She didn’t want to cum…. Yet. She wanted to savour this. There was something that really turned her on about breaking in a good girl’s asshole. Stretching it out to unnatural limits. But more than that it was the fact that you were enjoying this. She could tell by the pitch of your gasps that were emanating from within. Your butt was saying no. But your mind was saying yes.

With one more monstrous thrust Ahri buried the last few inches of her throbbing meat deep inside your bowels. Bottoming out inside of you. “mmmmm Such a hungry little asshole you swallowed every inch of my cock haha” Ahri says between gasps. Your clit throbs pleasurably as her entire dick slides into you. It’s like you were almost proud to take it all. Without wasting a moment more the kitsune starts humping against your soft succulent ass. Working her cock back and forth through your tight fleshy confines, while she reaches around to your needy quim. Her soft hand begins rubbing back and forth across your pussy lips sending waves of pleasure through your teen body. Then two of her dexterous fingers slide into you. Instantly reminding you of the first time she fingered you. It’s like Ahri is conditioning your brain to enjoy this. Turning you into the perfect sex toy.

The fox girl’s thrusts get into a real rhythm, its hard –and pleasurable- going with barely any lube at all. But regardless her cock is soon sliding through your formerly virgin hole. As her hips hit your blushing backside the cheeks jiggle salaciously. Ahri can barely believe what she is seeing. The famed lady of luminosity from the city of Demacia. Reduced to a lustful mess. Bent over on all fours like a bitch in heat. Begging for Ahri to fuck her in the ass. But beyond that no matter how rough the fox girl was treating you. The name calling, denial, spanking and hard reaming. You were loving this. "ughhhhh so big mmmm and so thick oooo fuck!" you grunt wantonly as you start bucking your hips to meet Ahri's vicious thrusts. This was a complete and total ego trip for the fox girl. She had completely changed your personality. Moulding you into her ideal fuck toy.

"That’s it bitch take my cock, you love this don't you!" The kitsune rasps huskily while her thrusts turn long and deep. Repeatedly giving your ass her entire veiny length over and over. All the while her two fingers are busily sliding in and out of their favourite hole.

"Oh my god your dick feels so good... inside my asssss" you reply whorishly. Your thick thighs trembling with pleasure as both your holes are stuffed by the kitsune.

"Yes yes go on and clench your hole for me slut, make me fucking cum!" Ahri commands breathlessly. You obey, instantly clenching your hole down around Ahri's huge member. It feels so right to just submit to her every demand. You can feel the fox girls cock twitch in response to the sudden increase of tightness, fresh pre-cum smearing your innards. Ahri's powerful hips begin pile driving her cock into your ass. As violent as a murderer stabbing their victim.

"Yes that’s perfect.... ohhhh fuck I'm cumming IMM CUMMING!" The kitsune yells before delivering one more merciless thrust against your bubble butt. Slamming her monstrous cock as deep as it will possibly go in your bowels. So hard that a crunching sound echoes inside of you, Ahri must've broken some bones. You can feel her engorged ballsack slap against your quim. The orbs containing even more cum than last time, cum she is about to pump out. Her huge meat begins pulsing as the muscles contract. Before a veritable torrent of sticky potent spunk is unleashed into your colon, with big long blasts from her tip. You can feel warm heat spreading inside of you as her load fills you to the brim. Painting your innards white with jizz.

It's too much for you to handle. "yeahhhhh that's it give it allllll to me!" you say in a rather demented and perverse tone of voice. The sensation of this powerful women filling your insides up to the brim with semen is more than enough to cause your own climax. The fleshy walls of your abused anus begin spasming on Ahri's girl cock. In her tender mid-orgasm state it feels positively incredible. Then your pussy follows suite as it contracts around her probing digits, before copious shots of your own cum go squirting out. You collapse forward completely overwhelmed. But Ahri shifts back withdrawing her cock from your depths with a long hard tug. Then a sudden lewd pop as it gets past your opening. Both her hands grip her shaft to stroke it up and down rapidly.

"You want it all? HERE YOU GO!!" Ahri screams as she feverishly masturbates her post orgasm cock. Causing more and more, long viscous ropes of splooge to be fired out. Splattering all over your red butt cheeks, on your back, hair and thighs. Thoroughly plastering your body with her seed like a Jackson Pollock painting. Once the last shot of cum leaves her tip, Ahri stops pumping her length and sits back. Taking in deep shuddering breaths.

You lay there with your asshole gaping wide as Ahri's thick load begins to slowly ooze out of you mixing in with the mess on your thighs. It feels...... dirty. But you love it.


End file.
